


Your Hands Uncovered

by Ohnhi56



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [1]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Engaged WolfShin, Fluff, M/M, No beta sorry yall, Winter Clothes, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnhi56/pseuds/Ohnhi56
Summary: Shin was a reasonable man - he was a reasonable man that was prone to losing his composure when it came to His Highness’s attire.In which, Wolfgang refused to wear gloves in the middle of winter, and Shin simply wants his fiance to stay warm.-WolfShin Week 2020 Day 1: Winter Clothes
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk, mentioned Yuri/Yoosung
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064951
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Your Hands Uncovered

He had to stop doing this before it became a habit. Shin was a reasonable man - he was a reasonable man that was prone to losing his composure when it came to His Highness’s attire. 

To be completely fair, it was because  _ this time _ Wolfgang was being completely unreasonable. Living directly in the middle of the Goldenleonard kingdom meant experiencing all four seasons in full. Autumns brought cold drafts and falling leaves; springs brought heavy rains and high humidity; summers brought fresh growth and beaming suns; and winters - winters brought icy snows with winds that cut through the dry air like blades.

Therefore, it was of utmost importance that the king of all people should dress appropriately for the weather. Shin had it all figured out: breathable linens imported from the South for warm seasons, thick Northern furs for the colder ones. But for some god forsaken reason, in the middle of one of the roughest winters Shin has ever had the displeasure of experiencing, his fiance-  _ fiance _ \- refused to wear gloves of any form. 

_ Fiance. Fiance. King Wolfgang Goldenleonard, his fiance. Shin’s fiance, to-be husband, love of his life, and so on. _

He was supposed to be mad...right. 

* * *

It was at the end of a usual morning meeting with all of the royal advisers that Shin noticed Wolfgang’s lack of gloves.

“Your Highness, it’s time for your meeting with the representatives from Depennia to discuss the new exports agreements.”

“Ah, yes. I’ll be right there.” Wolfgang waved off the servant holding his cape out for him to wear, finishing the last sentence on the paperwork already in his hands.

Normally, Shin, being the Minister of Finance and His Highness’s most trusted adviser, would accompany him to such meetings, but they’re schedules diverged for the day with Shin attending to business in the city. His eyes followed Wolfgang  _ (naturally) _ as he sped to his next meeting, and right before the golden doors closed, Shin spotted Wolfgang reaching to fix the collar of his cape with a bare, gloveless hand.

_ Huh _ .

The king had custom gloves made especially for the cold. As with all of his clothes, they were prepared and sewed to his exact measurements. The outer fabric was a tough, yet comfortable leather from a ranch not too far south from the palace, and the thick fur inner lining was gifted by Aslan on their last trip up north. It was “the pelt of the largest, most beautiful wolf we’ve caught to date,” apparently, but Aslan was more than tipsy on a few drinks that Wolfgang insisted to bring, so Shin wasn’t sure if what he said was a hyperbole. 

Maybe the fur wasn’t as comfortable and soft as Shin was led to believe. Perhaps it was rather itchy pressed against skin; although Wolfgang never complained about any of his clothing before (attributed to his young life on the streets, he claimed), Shin worried it simply was not to his liking. Maybe Wolfgang simply forgot to put on gloves before he left, or the palace maids didn’t give them to him.

“Excuse me,” Shin stopped Yoosung just before he went to his carriage, “I have a question…”

“Of course, Minister,” Yoosung smiled up to him. She and her wife dressed Wolfgang almost everyday, Shin mused; she would be helpful to his investigation.

“Did His Highness receive his gloves today when dressed?”

At that, Yoosung’s gaze turned mischievous, polite smile being bit to not grow into something more, “Well, I personally handed His Highness his gloves, but he refused them soon after.”

_ So they weren’t to his liking… _

“Did he put on the gloves before refusing them?”

“Yes, sire. I saw him try them on his left hand and all.”

“I see...did His Highness express any reason for his refusal?”

There was a sparkle in her eyes, “Not necessarily, sire. He simply stated that he didn’t want to wear them.”

Shin hummed, “When referencing his hand measurements…”

“We added a greater seam allowance to account for the bulkiness of the fur. The gloves should fit him perfectly, however, I can make any adjustments you see fit, Minister.”

Yoosung looked up at him curiously with her wide, dark eyes. Something in Shin’s gut told him that she knew something that he didn’t, “Please do make His Highness’s gloves a bit larger, and prepare leather gloves without fur in case the lining is the problem. Thank you, Miss Yoosung.”

“Of course, sire. I will have it done in time for tomorrow morning,” she bit her lip again, “and there is no need to say thank you. It’s only natural for you to worry about the king after all. You look after your fiance quite well, don’t you sire?”

His cheeks flushed, cutting against the cold air around them. He instinctively reached towards his left hand, where a golden band rests, snug on his ring finger. After keeping their relationship private for so long, it still comes as a surprise to Shin when he remembers that he no longer had to treat his love for Wolfgang as a guilty secret. They were engaged, soon to be married, and the gold ring on his finger was proof of it. The feeling of the intricate engravings pulled him out of his mind, the inner side of the ring especially pressing into his finger, with the words  _ “I am yours” _ carved to remind him that Wolfgang was his just as much as he was Wolfgang’s.

“I-if you’d excuse me, Miss Yoosung, my carriage is waiting for me outside.”

“Good day, Minister Shin.”

And with a tilt of his head, Shin stepped out towards his carriage, ready to attend to his professional duties. He only hoped that he had solved the glove situation.

* * *

When they ran into each other on the way to breakfast, Shin’s eye lingered on the gold band resting on Wolfgang’s left ring finger. It matched his own, shining beautifully under the morning sun. 

It, however, was a problem. Shin being able to see the ring was a problem. Shin being able to see Wolfgang’s bare hand at all was a problem.

Were the glove adjustments wrong? Was the glove too big now? Was the glove too big in the first place and was supposed to be adjusted to be smaller? Was the leather the problem and not the fur?

“Good morning, my love. You seem quite deep in thought. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Wolfgang brushed his hand against Shin’s cheek, leaning in to leave a kiss on his forehead. It was customary of them, but it never got less embarrassing to do in front of all the palace servants.

“Sire, did you not receive your gloves this morning?” 

In Shin’s mind, he was standing at a perfectly respectable, normal distance from the king, holding a perfectly respectable, normal conversation. In the perspective of the servants around them, His Highness and the Minister did not step back from their proximity when His Highness leaned in to greet the Minister with a kiss, and they did not miss the way the Minister’s hands clutched the king’s cape to keep him close as he almost  _ pouted _ at his lover’s lack of gloves.

“I was offered gloves today, but I decided against wearing them. Should we head to breakfast now?”

“But, Your Highness,” Shin’s hands gripped the cape tighter, “is there something particularly wrong with the gloves? Is the leather uncomfortable? Should we get you wool gloves instead? Or do you prefer mittens-”

“Darling,” Wolfgang grinned, “let’s discuss this over food, okay? I can practically taste today’s meal from the smell.”

_ But, sire,  _ Shin wanted to protest,  _ this is of utmost importance. _

Truly, even the care and health of the king’s hands was crucial. Dried and cracked skin hindered proper handling of documents and could obstruct the way Wolfgang held his pens, possibly botching his signature. Cold hands could even impede Woflgang’s refined swordsmanship; how could he wield his sword with numb fingers?

That was why, Shin reasoned, it was necessary for Wolfgang to wear gloves. It was definitely not because Shin liked how  _ warm _ Wolfgang always was compared to him, nor was it because he was worried that without gloves, Wolfgang’s warmth might not be at his hands as per usual when he cupped Shin’s face for a kiss or pulled him in an embrace. No, definitely not that.

But breakfast did sound good; Shin’s own mouth was water from the smell of wafting out from the dining room. Wolfgang was right, and besides, Shin rarely ever declined his king’s requests.

Yuri watched as Shin gave in to Wolfgang’s wish and was led to the dining room. With a sigh, she wondered how such a smart man like the Minister hadn’t figured out the source of the king’s refusal to wear gloves. She and Yoosung understood almost immediately, but perhaps they had gained wisdom from marriage.

* * *

“Shin, love, these are the new building plans for the city market. Do you have the budget sheet to send?” Wolfgang stopped him in the middle of the open corridor, holding a stack of papers in his hands. His hands that were bare. HIs bare hands that were out in the snowy, windy corridor.

“Sire!” Shin pulled off his own gloves and took the stack of papers. His hands were a great deal smaller and thinner than Wolfgang’s; it would be tight fit, but it would do, “Please take my gloves. I simply don’t understand why you never cover your hands. It’s cold!”

With one arm to hold the papers against his chest, Shin forced his gloves into Wolfgang’s hands, “How are your own gloves not to your liking? Please tell me, so I can make the needed changes.”

Wolfgang raised an eyebrow, flashing a grin that told Shin he was all too amused by the situation, “Shin, it’s nothing like that. The real problem is...well, it’s a bit embarrassing for me to say.”

“Sire, I would like to know specifically what’s wrong.”

Oh, and who was Wolfgang to not give Shin everything he wanted and more?

He sighed and felt his ears begin to burn with a red flush, “When I wear gloves, the ring gets covered up, and I just want to show everyone that I’m engaged to you.”

Shin simultaneously heard angels sing and his world burn, “That’s - that’s it?” 

“Well now I feel silly…” Wolfgang pouted, placing his forehead on Shin’s shoulder.

“Your Highness, I -'' On one hand, Shin blushed because his  _ fiance was so sweet and adorable and caring and thoughtful and--,  _ on the other hand, “the entire kingdom knows we are engaged. While showing off thering is helpful, it’s not like it’s not general knowledge that you’re going to marry me.”

“Shiiiinn, you’re making me feel more embarrassed.”

“It’s your fault for having such an embarrassing reason to not wear gloves,” Shin turns slightly to give a soft kiss on Wolfgang’s jawline, “Everyone already knows I’m yours and you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're silly hehe...  
> I hope you guys like my start on WolfShin Week 2020!!! I'm so excited to see what everyone else puts out and for the rest of the prompts!!!  
> Find my KMtwt @/wolfgangsheart


End file.
